Percy Jackson & The Olympians: Olympian Karaoke
by Louisville-Guitarist
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy for a new son of Hermes. Percy becomes an Olympian. Zeus is...cool? Will Artemis every find love? Read and find out!


**Hello, I have decided to write a Percy Jackson fic while I sort through the plotline and what to write on it in my fic: Naruto Tales of a New Leaf, and how to introduce major characters in Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt: Flight of a Winged Warrior. I haven't given up on these stories at all, I almost done with the next few chapters of each story but I wanted to take a break and write something new...Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians at all in any shape or form.**_

**Percy Jackson & The Olympians: Olympian Karaoke**

_It had been a long year since Percy Jackson was named a god and an Olympian no less. He was god and lord over the Tides, Tidal waves, tidal pools, Herbalism, Heroic Valor, Heroines and Heroes, Hunting, and Sports. _

_Many would wonder why he became a god, but it is rather simple. _

_After the events of the second Titan War in which Percy saved Olympus by defeating Kronos, the gods had offered him godhood but he turned it down to be in a relationship with Annabeth, daughter of Athena. _

_Approximately one year later, Annabeth dumped him for the next upcoming hero named Marcus, a son of Hermes._

_Everyone, except for Grover, Nico, Thalia, Poseidon, Chrion, and Artemis, forgot about Percy's deeds as Marcus became a great hero. _

_Though Zeus kept an eye on Percy through regular updates from Poseidon when Percy went to train with his father to heal and forget his heart break. _

_And this is where our story begins..._

I was pretty surprised when my father showed up at my cabin. It had only been a month since Annabeth left me for Marcus, but I still hurt.

My friends: Thalia, Nico, Chiron, and Grover haven't forgotten me since Marcus came back from his quest to defeat the Hydra and Medusa.

They tried to help me but I was already depressed with Annabeth, but everybody forgetting who I was kinda dealt another low blow.

Now my father wants to train me...I jumped at the opportunity, though he did say that I could visit my friends when I liked as long as I informed him prior to leaving to visit them.

I agreed to the terms and was told that I had one hour to pack and say goodbye.

It didn't really take too long, the only campers that really cared about me leaving were Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Chiron. We said our goodbyes and My father took me to his palace.

-Three Years Later-

_"Three years have came and gone, man where does the time go"_ thought Percy as he was walking from the training room of his dad's palace.

Percy thought of how he became close with Triton during his training in his second year after leaving the land.

Though Percy still visited his friends, they were offered immortality and helped with directing the camp so he couldn't really see them often.

_"Well at least they're happy, still can't believe Lady Artemis allowed Thalia to stay in the Hunt even after being told by Thalia that her and Nico started dating."_

Percy walked to his room, but when opening the door found Zeus and Poseidon waiting patiently for him.

Percy immeadiately bowed to Zeus and his father before stating "Lord Zeus, father...what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Zeus smiled at his favorite nephew as he replied "Well nephew, your father has brought it to my attention that your skills have sharpened and that you have been training hard these last three years and I have noticed the change also...Please, join your father and I at the council meeting today. More will be explained there. And what have I told you about calling me Lord Zeus?"

"My apologies Uncle Z, but my father did drill manners into me, so old habits die hard." Percy said with a smile. Zeus and Poseidon share a laugh before Zeus leaves and Poseidon grabs hold of Percy's shoulder before they too teleport to Mount Olympus.

Arriving at the Council Chambers, Poseidon takes his throne as Percy bows before the assembled Council. "Rise, Perseus Jackson, from your bow." Zeus states with authority to which Percy complies.

"The nature of this meeting is to once again offer the noble gift of godhood to young Perseus. Anybody wish to object?" Zeus states as the assembled council nod a no, not wishing to challenge Zeus nor Poseidon on this issue.

"Well then, Young Perseus, the council once again offers the gift of god hood...Do you accept?" Zeus asks but already knowing what Percy might say.

Percy thought it over, realizing that no one is there to think ill of him if he accepted since last time he declined at the chance of having a meaningful relationship with Annabeth. He also knew that his friends were immortal so he could spend time with them when he wanted.

Percy nodded stating" I accept your generous gift Lord Zeus and esteemed members of the Olympian Council." Zeus smiles and begins powering his energy to convert Percy into a god.

Percy sees a golden glow spread around Zeus before shooting at him as he feels likes his muscles and mere essence were torn apart only to become whole again.

After a few minutes Percy kneels to a knee as he recovers, as Zeus states "Rise Perseus god of..." "God and Lord of the Tides, tidal waves, tidal pools, Herbalism, Heroic Valor, Heroines and Heroes, Hunting, and Sports." Percy finished for him as Zeus states "Welcome to the Olympian Council Perseus."

Perseus looks at Zeus quizzically before seeing a Throne rise on the female side as Hestia sits on her's while another throne on the male side rises and Percy immeadiately recognizes that Zeus made him an Olympian.

Percy bows to the Council in thanks before taking his seat on his throne in between Poseidon and Apollo.

"Now that is settled, we need someone to show Perseus the ropes of godship..." Zeus ponders as the godesses, with the exception of Hera, Hestia, Athena, and Artemis, wanting to train him.

On the god side Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes wanted to train the young olympian. Zeus continued to ponder before looking at Artemis and then to Perseus and broadcasted his idea to his brother, Poseidon, only.

Poseidon raised his eyebrows in shock at Zeus' idea before smiling at his brother's craftiness and nodded his consent.

"I have decided...Artemis, my daughter, you shall train Perseus in the ways of being a god. Now before you argue let me state why" Zeus tells Artemis as she was close to voicing her objections and about to remark as such.

"Poseidon can't do it because of his favoritism for his son, Hermes can't do it because of how Percy helped him and thus shows favoritism as well, and Apollo can't do it because of reasons I don't think appropriate to state in the minutes of the meeting." Artemis was about about to object before realizing that Zeus' points were really logical and thus she was the only one fit.

"With hesitancy, I accept Lord Zeus" Artemis states as Lord Zeus smiles and nods. The council continued talking about other trivial things such as Percy's symbol and such before Percy smiled and eased the council voicings by etching his symbol, the Yarrow plant, and a Wolf over looking a lake howling at the full moon.

Percy then transformed in a wolf, then to a bear cub to signify his animals of choice with the approving nods of the Council though he did catch Artemis blushing with embarrassment or anger at him, Percy didn't know which.

Zeus smiled knowing Artemis will react to Percy's choice of symbols, animals, what he was god over. _"Maybe my daughter and favorite nephew can finally heal now...I wonder what their children might look like. Though I don't want grandchildren from them for a long time...a hundred years should do it."_ thought Zeus as he dismissed the council as Percy went to leave before being stopped by Artemis requesting his audience.

"Perseus, I request you to follow me so we can begin your rigorous tortur- I mean training!" "Ok, lead the way Lady Artemis." "Perseus, you are an Olympian as well. You can call me Artemis." "Ok, but you have to call me Percy, Perseus makes me sound really old and I just became a god today!"

Artemis smiled at Percy's antics but refused to call him Percy so Percy stated that he refused to call her anything but Lady Artemis.

Now Artemis was staring holes into Percy and wanted him to call her Artemis and he stated only if he would be called Percy instead of Perseus.

"That is your name Perseus." Artemis replied as she got really close with a look of irritation settling on her face at her charge. "And your name is Lady Artemis, Lady Artemis." Percy retorted as he too got close though they both were in their 12 year old forms because as Percy stated it was fun.

"Please don't call me that Perseus..."Artemis stated through gritted teeth. "You know what you need to call me in order for me to call you by your name only Lady Artemis." "Not a chance tidal butt." "Resorting to childish names, eh, Lady Artemis? I thought you were better than that." Percy stated with amusement while Artemis stated incredulously "You have got to be kidding me, you of all people Percy! You're the most immature one I know." Artemis stated while Percy just smiled.

"Be that as it may, but still moon beam, I haven't resorted to crude name calling to try to get my point across." Percy stated, hoping that Artemis didn't hear that.

Artemis did indeed hear that nickname and was about to call Percy out on it before...

"Excuse me Lady Artemis but a sports goer wants the Cubs to win their penant and have a shot at the World Series, duty calls." Percy stated before dissipating in sports fan fare and sea breeze to help the Cubs.

When Percy reached the sports fan that summoned his essence he donned a Cubs jersey and baseball cap and sat down next to the guy with a coke and baseball glove while appearing as a 12 year old kid.

Now many people would think since Percy is from Manhattan he would love the New York Yankees, but since Sally was from Chicago originally and was a Cubs fan, she brought that fandom on to Percy, who is and will always be a die hard Cubs fan.

Percy saw the Cubs going against the White Sox, and was helping the pitcher by giving him strength so he could shut out the Sox in the top of the ninth inning.

Zeus appeared wearing a Cubs jersey and sat next to Percy and said "Enjoying yourself nephew?" "Yes Uncle Z, I just hope the Cubs win the penant and have a shot at the World Series." "Well you do realize that William Sianis was my son right?" Zeus stated to Percy but low enough so no one could eavesdrop.

"Please Uncle Z, could the Cubs win please? Haven't they suffered enough?" Percy pleaded as Zeus snapped his fingers and a goat was with him. "If they don't ask me to leave for the rest of the game, then and only then will the curse be lifted."

This time everybody in the immeadiate vicinity heard what Zeus said as they noticed the goat, but told everybody around them not to complain so the Curse of the Billy Goat could be lifted.

Though Wrigley Field Secruity did notice the goat, they didn't say anything since the fans weren't complaining. Though the goat was shown on the score board, the announcers thought that the fans were trying, again, to get rid of the curse.

The Cubs seemed inspired by the goat and played their hardest and at the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, full count(meaning 2 outs and 3 balls). Kerry Wood steps back up to the plate knowing this was the make it or break it pitch.

The ball thrown, Kerry sees it, lines up his bat, and...

**Author Note: I know I am one sick and evil dude, but I thought I could end it here...Just Kidding! Read on Cubs' Fans!**

Kerry hits the ball up high towards the center field while the announcer screams "Kerry gets the hit. It's going, Going, GOING...GONE! THE CUBS WIN THE PENNANT! THE CUBS WIN THE PENNANT! THE CUBS WIN THE PENNANT!"

Percy and Zeus smile at one another, and cheer as the Score Board shows the goat while the announcer states "I don't know who those loyal fans are but it may seem that the Curse has finally lifted from the Cubs as the Cubs go onto the World Series.

Fans around Percy and Zeus hug them and pet their goat as Percy and Zeus leave but not before the Cubs Team goes up into the stands to thank them and their goat.

Percy smiles and shakes hands with Kerry Wood as Kerry and the Cubs and the manager and coach all sign the game winning ball and give it to Percy. Percy smiles along with Zeus as they leave having raised moral for the ex-"Heartbreakers."

Zeus and Percy returned to Olympus smiling and such as Artemis raised an eyebrow at them while they walked through before Artemis asked Percy if he was ready to begin his training.

Percy nodded and changed his attire to that of a white camo hunting jacket and pants and nodded goodbye to his uncle as Artemis and Percy teleported to the Hunter's camp.

When we arrived the hunters greeted Artemis but took one look at me and started moving their hands towards their bows as I was slowly edging myself behind Artemis.

Just then a load roar was heard as a pack of hellhounds appeared. Before anyone could react, I withdrew the hunting knives I had and before a hellhound could leap at one of the huntresses, I leapt into the pack and started attacking.

I know what you are going to say about how I am protecting Artemis and her huntresses when they don't need it, but I did charge the hellhounds having a gut feeling that I should protect any, and all huntresses though Artemis and her maidens didn't need it.

Though I took out five of the eight members of the hellhound pack that still left three and they ganged up on me. I heard a loud NO as they clawed and bit me.

My ichor blood ran as I struggled to get up but I stabbed and parried and managed to take out two of the final three hellhounds.

The last one saw that I was greivously injured and slowly circled me before it leapt. I roared as it changed course as it headed straight for Artemis who was too stunned to move.

I teleported in front of her quickly and the hellhound crashed into me as we tumbled and fought. Before I knew what was happening the hellhound and I tumbled over a cliff that was near the hunters' camp.

I saw Percy and the hellhound tumble over the cliff and I screamed as My hunters and I ran to the edge and saw the golden dust remains of the hellhound but no Percy. I noticed a nearby beach at the base of the cliff and a trail of golden ichor leading from the rocks of the cliff base to the beach, near the tides.

When my hunters and I scaled down the cliff, we followed the Ichor trail, and saw a man limp then fall and turn into a large silver timberwolf.

"Percy!" I thought as my hunters and I ran towards the injured god in animal form. The wolf whimpered as we drew near and turned back Percy who struggled but still managed to stand.

I was amazed by his stamina as well as his endurance. "Lady Artemis, are you alright?" Percy asked as I thought that was a weird question to ask but I nodded and replied with a simple yes as Percy nodded and looked up at the night sky which was filled with clouds as he shouted "Lord Zeus..." thunder rumbled a little loudly as Percy seem to stumble on his words and continued "Uncle Z! I have done my part, please allow me to tell her now."

I was now thrown in a loop, what did Percy want to tell but needed father's permission? A giant cloud appeared and formed a...thumbs up shape? Ok, that was new for father.

I turned slowly to Artemis and smiled and said "Well Lady Artemis, while Uncle Z and I walked back to Olympus, he told me that he would be worried for you since some monsters have been clustering into big packs like the hellhounds earlier. So he figured you need some added protection and since I was the god of hunting he figured I could watch you while I hunted as well."

"Perseus since when did you start hunting?" Artemis asked impressed with Percy just a tad with a gleam in her eye that screamed for him to challenge her.

"When I was training with my father, Uncle Z and Cuz Apollo came down and asked my father if they could take me land hunting for the first time and Cuz Apollo wanted to help my archery. So we hunted and I became loads better and managed to bag some ducks." Percy stated smiling to himself at the memory.

Artemis was impressed though not entirely. Ducks were difficult to hit with a bow and arrow(believe me dear readers, I hunt and they are HARD to hit. I also practice archery), but were only beginner targets.

"After that we went to hunt other things like monsters. We got to hunt hellhounds, draecenae, giant scorpions, and various other monsters." Percy finished proudly as Artemis nodded though she didn't know how good he was.

Artemis thought how she could test his hunting prowess before an idea popped in her head and she had a devious smile on her face which started scaring Percy who was standing in the high tide to heal.

"Ok Perseus since you are so sure of your hunting skills why not have a challenge? Say winner asks the loser what ever the winner wants?" Artemis states as the huntresses smirk thinking of the things they could ask Artemis to require Percy to give.

"Ok Artemis, I accept but let's make it a wager on the river Styx so neither can back out from paying up as it were." Percy states as he and Artemis shake hands and swear on the Styx.

Artemis then stated how their target would have to be physically bigger than the competitor's to win and decided that three rounds of different creatures would suffice, but only with a bow and arrow.

Percy states "Also no one but the competitors, meaning no one should help. So I can't have anyone and you neither Artemis."

Artemis nodded as Percy erected a monster proof barrier around the huntresses' camp to protect them. Artemis nodded in gratitude to Percy before setting off for her quarry as they decided the first round animal would be a buck.

Artemis and Percy set off in different directions though. Percy had heard a rustling in the bushes and decided to stay still where he was and hide in the bushes he was in.

The rustling got louder and a magnificent buck walked out. Percy knew this his buck so he steadily knotched an arrow and took aim. The buck got closer and closer then Percy adjusted his aim and fired his arrow. The arrow whistled as it struck the buck through the neck. Percy immeadiately knotched another arrow and took aim just to be sure.

The buck stumbled but fell down not too far away, as it slowly bleed to death. Percy caught up to it and removed the arrow as he closed the buck's eyes and recited an old greek hunter's incantation for a great hunt and game which happened to be a prayer to Artemis for a great hunt.

Percy then blushed and knew that Artemis would try awfully hard to get a buck now if he prayed to her in success. 'Well at least we can be friendly about it...I hope' thought Percy as picked up the buck across his shoulders in a fireman's carry and walked back to camp for it to be scored.

As Percy walked into camp with his buck, which by the way caused the hunter's eyes to go wide in shock at such big game. Artemis also stepped forward with a big buck as well.

Artemis looked at Percy and noticed his buck and her jaw dropped that Percy managed to bag such big game.

"Um, Lady Artemis, your mouth is open" Percy states as Artemis blushes and closes her mouth much to the giggling of her hunters.

"Well let's get our bucks scored and see who won the first round then eh, Perseus?" Artemis teased thinking that she had this in the bag.

Thalia walked up and started scoring Artemis' kill and told her a good 208 and 3/8 buck. The hunters smiled as Thalia started scoring Percy's kill.

Thalia, finishing her calculations, stepped back in suprise as Artemis raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"P-Percy has a-a 3-3-308 and 3/8!" Thalia states in awe as the hunters and Artemis' eyes bug out and their jaws drop.

Percy blushes and states "Well I did sit out for like a day or so sitting still but it was nothing."

Artemis is shocked as she only heard that said once before...'Orion, but Percy isn't him though they are sons of Poseidon.'

Percy smiled and started skinning the hides and cleaning the kills. "Um, Percy what are you doing with our kills? The competition is not over." Artemis stated wondering why Percy was preparing the bucks.

"I love hunting, but everything has a purpose. Hunting was and is still a way to provide food. I know how to prepare many a meal using venison and other game. I know Lady Artemis that Deer is your animal, and that this might offend you but I can easily prepare a different style dinner. Besides I noticed the hunters are hungry, so am I and most likely you are too. So please sit down with your hunters as I prepare dinner."

Percy then went out into the forest and hunted two boars which he brought back to the camp and prepared.

"There we boars for the hunters of Lady Artemis and Lady Artemis herself. Now, please will you all give me some room and I will tell you when dinner is ready." Percy stated with absolute authority though Artemis did try to state that the hunters could do it but Percy left no room for discussion and physically picked Artemis up in his arms and sat her on a log and created a barrier around himself and the cooking area.

Percy also threw up a concealment barrier so the hunters and Artemis couldn't see how he was preparing dinner.

After a couple hours the barriers went down and the hunters and Artemis saw a big spread of pork on a table for the hunters and Artemis complete with silver ware and cups and such.

The hunters and Artemis went for the food, starving, and tried the food. One by one the hunters' eyes widen before looks of ecstasy come over them as they start trying to shove in as much food as possible.

Artemis was in a similar boat as her herb salad with pork was absolutely amazing. She did manage to try some of the other pork dishes as well and found Percy's cooking to be surprisingly top notch.

Not seeing him at the table, Artemis turned and found Percy sitting on the beach, eating his meal, alone, and watching the night sky.

She excused herself as she took her remaining food and joined Percy at the beach as Thalia muttered an "Aw" to the other hunters as some repeated the action.

"You know, ever since I was a little boy...I could always look at the night sky and especially a full moon and feel totally safe. I could always picture a woman in the moon similar to my mother watching over me and my mother told your story and how you always watched over children. I felt especially lucky then...I know that must sound really weird right now huh?" Percy stated as Artemis sat down with Percy.

"Yes, almost like you are trying to flirt with me Perseus" Artemis said with a knowing smirk. "I am not, merely starting a conversation."

"So Perseus, it's your turn to choose so I will give you the last two choices." "My, my, Lady Artemis, thank you for your generosity." "Spare me Perseus." "Well how about for the next challenge whomever can kill the most hellhounds and for the third whomever can kill the most draecenae?"

"Hmmm, ok we start right now" stated Artemis as she pushes Percy to the sand and summons her bow, and quiver and takes off into the wilderness with Percy close behind as he sets up a protective barrier and concealment barrier around the hunter's camp.

Artemis and Percy hunted the hellhounds that had congregated in a large pack. While shooting arrows they each called out their kill count.

At the end of it, out of a hundred hellhounds, Percy bagged fifty while Artemis bagged fifty ending in a tie.

Percy noticed movement behind Artemis and rushed her and shot a hellhound that pretended to be dead which was sneaking up on her.

"Fifty one." Percy states with utmost confidence as Artemis just smiles softly at his antics though knows that even if she was to win the next round, she couldn't win the contest.

Percy as if sensing her depression states "How about the next round is all or nothing?" Artemis looks at Percy with a curious glance thinking on why would he give up his sure win for another round.

As if sensing Artemis' question, Percy states "Simple, I enjoy hunting with you Lady Artemis. I don't really care who wins the competition."

Artemis blushes at that while thinking the same thing.

'Am I becoming attracted to Perseus? I know he is a son of Poseidon and all, but he is different from any of the men and gods that have tried to court me even Orion. He is just so kind, caring, thoughtful, and respectful. I could trust him, but I don't yet know...Maybe if he wins then I can test him by hearing what he wants!'

Artemis nods at Percy who smiles and they continue on to a lake where the draecenae have gathered for the night.

Percy grabs three arrows and notches one while holding the other two. He takes quick aim at a sleeping draecenae and fires an arrow then quickly notches another and fires.

He bags three quickly and then repeats the process bagging dracenae in threes.

Artemis aims and bags a quick succession equaling in two's. After the end the pack of dracenae lay dead and they tallied up their kills and Artemis scored a total of ten kills while Percy scored twelve kills.

Percy and Artemis head back to camp while talking about various things. Taking down the barriers the hunters rush Artemis and Percy wanting to know who won the competition.

Artemis bows her head in defeat and says that Percy won who smiles a little but he states that he enjoyed himself hunting with Artemis and that was its' own reward.

The hunters gasp as they thought their lady would have beaten Percy and not the other way around. Artemis then looks at Percy and states "Well since you won Percy, what do want of me?"

Percy thinks as Artemis thinks of all the things he might ask for like_ 'Me, sex, my hunters in a harem, etc.' _"I will state what I want as my prize later, but Uncle Z wants me in a meeting so I will return."

With that Percy disappears in a sea breeze as he teleports to Mt. Olympus leaving Artemis and the hunters wondering what Percy could ask for and all of it along the lines of a sexual nature.

"Ah Perseus, good of you to meet me at such short notice." Zeus states as Perseus walks up to his uncle as they have what seems to be a personal meeting.

"Now Perseus, please, tell me what you think of Artemis...feelings wise?" "U-u-um, well she is very beautiful and she is very independent. I just feel at ease around her that I have never felt with any other girl. She's...special but a mystery at the same time that I want to discover."

Zeus nods as he knows of Percy's feelings for Artemis already but wanted him to state them to prove to himself, and an eavesdropping Artemis, who had followed Percy, that they were ment to be.

"So you say you have feelings of love for my daughter?" Percy bows his head for minute to assert his feelings and looks back up into Zeus' eye and states with utmost confidence "I do love Artemis Uncle Z. I have cared for her since we first met and I tried to bury my feelings for her by loving Annabeth because I knew Artemis was a maiden and wouldn't want to associate with me in any way. Now that I am a god, she seems to be tolerating me...I know I just got out of a bad relationship but...I just want Artemis to see me for me and not my gender. I don't want Artemis' love or heart."

"I want her to be happy and if me being her protector is her happiness then protector I shall be. I want Artemis to love her soulmate with all her heart even if it isn't me. I want Artemis to give her heart to the one she loves, not to me."

Zeus smiled at his nephew's conviction and also of his feelings for Artemis. Zeus knew for a fact Percy loves and cares for Artemis very deeply and what he had just said might kindle and light that small flame of love in Artemis' heart to a roaring fire.

To Percy's embarrassment and surprise Zeus states "You can come out now eavesdropper. I know you are there." Percy was blushing that someone had heard him spill out his feelings and heart to his uncle and by the soft footfalls he could tell it was a goddess.

_'Maybe Aphrodite or Athena, both would never let me live this down. If it's Artemis, I would flat out run from her fury.'_

Artemis was shocked at hearing Percy's pronouncement of love to her and was touched deeply by what he had said. She knew that deep down, she had feelings for him and now hearing how he felt ignited those feelings in a roaring fire of passion.

She knew that with Zeus favoring Percy and if it came to it, Zeus would approve of their wishes for marriage.

When she heard Zeus acknowledge that there was an eavesdropper, she knew she had to reveal herself. She knew Percy was afraid of her since he still thought she was a man-hating maiden goddess, but she wanted to give him a chance.

She walked out and the look on Percy's face was so priceless that Zeus pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of it.

Seeing Artemis come out scared the Hades out of me. I wanted to run but in front of Uncle Z would be a sign of disrespect until he broadcasted _'You may run nephew, but know that running is for cowards and slime...If you run, know that you would become the very manner of man that Artemis loathes and despises with all her being. Your choice nephew.' _

Zeus knew that was really harsh but as he understood it better than anyone, you have to face your fears even if your fears are the object of your affections.

Artemis also heard the broadcast and thought that since her image as a man hating goddess was really getting to Percy, but she knew he was the exception and wanted him.

Percy stood his ground and revealed a face rarely was seen, a face the was completely devoid of fear and showed only acceptance of fate.

Zeus smiled at his nephew and knew that he would be the exception to Artemis' rule. Zeus knew they would need their time alone so he told Percy he was finished with the meeting and that he had his blessing and then left.

"P-Perseus, is it true that you like me? That you want me? Do you think I am pretty? Do you want to spend time together?" Artemis gushed like a shy, love-struck, school girl and blushed deeply. Percy knew, somehow, that Artemis felt the same as him so he decided to just come clean.

"It isn't Artemis." "I don't like you, I don't want you, and I don't think you are pretty. I don't want to spend time with you." Artemis begins to cry as Percy continues "I love you not like you, I need you not want, I find you beautiful not pretty. If we are apart I think I couldn't survive, and I don't want to spend time with you, I want to share time with you."

Artemis is shocked as she smiles and cries tears of joy as she runs and hugs Percy as they kissed deeply and passionately.

"I love you Percy." "I love you too Artemis."

Percy held Artemis in his arms thinking that she felt so right in them and she was molded perfectly to him as Artemis thought along the same lines.

"You know Percy, you still didn't tell me what you wanted as your prize." "Artemis, hunting with you was and is my prize. Sharing time with you was and is my prize. But if you want me to have a prize then I give my choice to you so you can claim what you want of me."

"Well Percy there is one thing. Though I know so much about you as you do about me. There is one thing I don't know. Could please tell me where you go on Friday nights?"

Percy blushes as no one except for Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Chiron, Nico, and Grover knew where he went on Friday nights.

"Ok my love, but please promise me that you won't make fun of me." Percy states as Artemis nods wondering why Percy was so embarrassed.

Percy and Artemis hold on to one another as Percy teleports them to the Hunter's camp where Thalia welcomes the couple back and Percy nods to Thalia and states the tidal song is now.

Thalia's eyes widen and then nods as well and assembles the hunters as they all get teleported by Percy to a bar called Emtpy Orchestra Pub. Artemis' eyes widen as Percy and Thalia go around back and state for the rest of their group to go into the front.

As Artemis and the rest of her hunters walked in, she thought_ 'Apollo's pub for immortals to hang out and...sing Karaoke! I didn't know that Percy sings let alone goes to a Karaoke bar! Maybe he will sing.'_

Apollo, being the DJ, is surprised that Artemis and her hunters are here but then sets up Thalia's song for her to sing as the entire Olympian council walks in, deciding to have a night of Karaoke.

Zeus sees Artemis and her hunters there and walks up and asks why is she here and where is Percy. "Well I asked Percy where he goes on Friday nights and he took my hunters and me here. But I didn't knew you all sang karaoke!"

"Well my daughter it allows for some bonding time as it were and it was all Percy's idea when he became a god. It brought all of us closer and it helps relieve some stress."

Artemis nods and the gods and goddesses prepare their songs. Thalia is called out first and she steps up to the mic and some recognizable tunes ring out much to Artemis' pleasure at hearing her lieutenant sing a particular song.

Thalia begins to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper.

Everyone begins to cheer as Thalia dances around the stage and sings her heart out.

The song ends and Thalia bows as everybody claps and Zeus congratulates her. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon step up and give some lyric sheets to Apollo for him to play.

A big beat comes out and Zeus, Hades and Poseidon come out wearing matching clothes of black track jackets and pants with sun glasses and fedoras with a big three painted on the back in the colors of yellow, gray, and blue respectively.

Zeus steps up the mic and starts singing "Yo yo yo, I am Zeus ya see, One of the big Three! Lord of the Sky, Master of Lightning G! You all don't wanna mess with me, Diss me and you get fried! Come on y'all, get electrified!"

Everybody starts jumping up and down dancing to the song as Poseidon steps up to the mic and sings "Yo, Poseidon checkin' in! God of the Sea, Earthshaker for the win! When I come on the scene, things go down! Don't mess with me or you suckas drown!"

Hades walks up to the mic to finish out the song by rapping "Hey, Hades here! God of the Underworld to fear! Yo, I ain't no pushover! You see me suckas, it's GAME OVER!"

The song ends and everybody cheers as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades sit down as Artemis is thinking about the blackmail opportunity as Aphrodite steps up to the mic.

A nice beat begins as Aphrodite sings "Venus" by Bananarama. She laughs and dances getting most gods go crazy for her except Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

At the end of the song, Aphrodite steps off the stage and Athena steps up and asks Artemis to join her which Artemis does as Athena whispers the song they will sing and Artemis whole heartedly agrees.

The beat begins as Athena and Artemis sing RESPECT by Aretha Frankin. They trade lyrics back and forth as the goddesses dance and sing along while Athena and Artemis sing their hearts out.

As the song ends all the goddesses cheer and Artemis and Athena sit down while Ares walks up and a heavy drum beat is played as he sings "Indestructible" by Disturbed.

Ares sings as some people cheer. The song ends and everybody politely claps as Ares steps down. Hermes walks up and begins singing "Message In A Bottle" by The Police.

Everyone smiles as Hermes sings his heart out and he starts dancing. Apollo smiles at his brother finally relaxing and the song ends as everybody claps for Hermes.

Hephaestus walks up to the mic and he tells Apollo his song. A nice up beat begins as Hephaestus sings "Fire" by the Ohio Players.

Everybody bobs their heads as the disco beat comes on and a mirror ball appears above the dancing floor.

The song ends and Aphrodite walks up to her husband and kisses him much to the crowd's pleasure as Hephaestus smiles.

Dionysus walks up and Apollo plays fast beat as Dionysus sings "Beer Song" by Adam Sandler. Everybody laughs as Dionysus dances around while singing the funny lyrics.

The song ends with the crowd cheering for Dionysus who walks back down to his table while Demeter with Hestia, Hera, and Persephone walk up to the stage.

A nice, easy beat comes one as the goddesses sing "Stop In The Name of Love" by Dolly Parton, made famous by The Supremes. The goddesses cheer again while Aphrodite smiles as the goddesses sing the song.

The song ends with crowd cheering while the goddesses step off the stage to their husbands while Demeter and Hestia sit at their own table.

Apollo walks up and begins playing "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles before someone calls out to choose a different song. Apollo nods and begins playing "Dance To The Music" by Sly and The Family Stone.

Everybody cheers as the song ends before someone behind the stage curtain plays "Misirlou" by Dick Dale and His Deltones. To everyone's cheering, Percy walks out playing on his blue 1950 Fender Stratocaster.

Apollo smiles as he backs up Percy on bass, while Percy begins the solo of the song. Artemis is shocked that Percy could play the guitar let alone well.

As the song ends, everybody cheers wanting more as Percy made this club famous so he was given more time by Apollo. Percy whispers the song in Apollo's ear and Apollo smiles and nods as Percy grabs the mic and walks out to the piano that is, coincedentally, next to Artemis' table.

Percy sits down and begins to play "You're The Inspiration" by Chicago. He stares into Artemis' eyes as he sings making Artemis blush but also to begin to slowly cry as Percy wipes away a tear before going back to playing with both hands.

Artemis smiles and kisses Percy as he ends the song and says to Artemis with the mic, "To the end of time babe and beyond." Artemis smiles and they kiss to the crowd's cheering.

Percy walks back up to the stage as Apollo announces one more song while he and Percy prepare. Everybody was wondering what Percy and Apollo would sing, then the duo came out, Percy with his guitar and Apollo on bass. They began singing and playing "Sweet Child O Mine" by Guns N Roses.

Apollo went to some girl that was his date for tonight and sang to her while Percy sang his heart out on stage but always looking at Artemis.

As Percy went through the solo, Aphrodite and a couple nymphs she brought with her tried to grab at Percy and such while he kept stepping away from them.

Artemis was getting angry at Aphrodite's antics but the song ended and Percy asked Apollo something.

Apollo nodded and announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, performing for the first time. Everyone's favorite singer Perseus and his girlfriend Artemis!" Everyone cheered as Artemis looked shocked and went up on stage to join Percy.

Percy held her close and gave her a mic and asked what she wanted to sing and she replied with "How about Sonny And Cher "I Got You?" Percy nodded and told their choice to Apollo who nodded and began playing.

Percy and Artemis began singing Sonny And Cher's "I Got You Babe" with Artemis singing first. Everybody laughed as Percy, while singing, kept poking fun at Artemis who in turn poked back.

As the song ended Percy kissed Artemis as the crowd cheered and Apollo cat called. The couple blushed as they walked off stage in hands.

Percy smiled at Artemis and whispered "I got you." Artemis blushed and kissed Percy on the cheek and they held each other while the hunters smiled at their lady with her boyfriend.

_-Fin-_

_**Author Note: So as my first story what did you all think? I know it's pretty short and the scenes were sped up a bit. But I really enjoyed and I hope you all did too. My other stories will be updated within this week or next week. Hope you have a wonderful day! From the mind of Louisville Guitarist.**_


End file.
